Secret Kisses
by Madi Taylor
Summary: Season 2-Episode 10:There Goes the Neighborhood. Coach Taylor walks in on Tim Riggins helping his drunken daughter, Julie, get to bed and kicks him out. But what would have happened if Coach Taylor did not walk in? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

End of Season 2-Epsiode 10: There Goes The Neighborhood

Synopsis: What WOULD have happened if Coach Taylor didn't walk in on Tim Riggins helping his drunken daughter, Julie, get to bed?

* * *

Chapter One.

"She wants to be with you," Julie mumbled as Riggins placed her on her bed. He bent down by her feet to untie her converse so she can finally get some rest after this long night. She's going to have the worst headache in the morning, Tim thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "The world is spinning. Oh no, it's spinning!"

"Julie, just keep your eyes open." Riggins uttered as he took off Julie's shoes.

"I'm gonna vomit on the bed. I'm gonna vomit on the floor. I'm gonna vomit on the…" She continued. Riggins sighed and shook his head, annoyed.

"Let me help you up so you don't actually pass out and fall on the floor." Coach better appreciate this, was all that was going through Tim's head. Julie wrapped her arms around him and he saw her eyes roll back into her head. "Ready, three, two, one." He lifted as Julie moaned and he put her onto her bed. "Okay you good?"

"I'm good!" Julie grinned.

Riggins tried pulling away but Julie kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "Okay, it's time to let go now and get some rest."

"I'm good… I'm good." She smiled and pulled him in closer. Their noses touched and Riggins tried pulling away knowing that it wasn't right taking advantage of a young girl.

He sighed. "Julie, let go now." As he said those words their lips brushed against each other and he looked her in the eyes sternly. Looking into her drunken, bloodshot eyes reminded him of what kind of person he used to be. So he caved in, took a deep breath and pressed his soft lips hard against Julie's.

She let her hands go and started to giggle. She giggled some more… and some more. She fell back on her bed and started laughing hysterically. She banged her hand against the mattress. Laugh. Laugh. Snort. Laugh. Snort.

Riggins stood up and leaned against the wall. "I can only imagine what Rylie would have done to her," Tim whispered to himself thinking about the boy that was about to take advantage of her. Then he realized exactly what he was doing: taking advantage of Julie.

"I haven't kissed anybody like that since I was dating Matt!" She continued to giggle and snort. Then rolled on her back and fell onto the floor. "Oops! Ow, my head," she pouted and then looked back at Tim leaning next to her trying to pick her up again. He pulled her hair out of her face and saw her wound. There was some blood but not a lot. It sure was anything Tim Riggins couldn't fix.

He lifted her up and had her lean against the bed so she wouldn't fall while he got a washcloth and ice. He left her room and walked down the hall past the coach's room. He stopped as he realized the door was cracked just a bit. He quietly peeped in the dark room and saw Coach Taylor and his wife sleeping soundly in their bed. Riggins looked up as if thanking God that Julie did not wake them.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth off of the counter and wet it with warm water. Riggins opened the freezer and spotted a gel-filled ice pack that would be easy to rest on Julie's wounded head. He grabbed a paper towel to wrap around the ice pack so it wouldn't be too cold on her delicate, fair skin. Then, he reached into a cabinet and got a glass to pour water into. He also grabbed two Advil's so she could sober up a bit and at least make a little sense when she talked.

He walked back to Julie's room quietly and walked in, closing the door behind him. He sighed and wondered what he had just gotten himself into. He looked over at Julie whose eyes were closed and laying on the floor. He leaned against the bed and rested her on his lap. He moved her bangs out of her face but caught himself staring at Julie's face, brushing the back of his fingers against her soft, fair skin. He snapped out of it and got the washcloth, pressing it onto her wound.

She awoke feeling the sting. "OW!" She screamed and Riggins put his hand on her mouth.

"Shhh," Tim told her. "This will only hurt a bit. I'm just cleaning this up." He cleaned the scratch up with Julie wincing a few times. Then he leaned her up and gave her the glass of water. "Drink this and swallow these pills – you'll feel better."

She did as he said and Tim faced her placing the ice onto her forehead. She looked around the room giggling a little bit. "I liked when you kissed me," she mumbled. "Matt used to kiss me like that. But now he's dating some Mexican chick that lives in house named Carlotta. UGH." She grunted and continued. "They had _sex_. Did you know that?" Julie was over exaggerating. Tim didn't reply – he only listened. "We were going to lose our virginity together! But noooo! He had to fuck some other woman that lives in his house!" A tear fell from her left eye and Tim felt bad. "I wanted him back so badly."

She cried and fell into Tim's lap. Tim felt a little awkward not saying anything. He looked around the room and then at her. He rubbed her back, stroking his hand back and forth, trying to give her comfort.

"I'm a virgin. I'm going to die a virgin." She cried.

"No you're not, Julie." Riggins didn't know what to say. He never had a conversation with a girl like this before. "There are plenty of guys out there who would kill to be with you."

"I'm so lonely!" She whined and slammed her hand against the floor. She almost rolled her whole body over but he caught her and put her back onto his lap. She turned around looking up a Riggins. "Would _you_ ever want to be with me?"

Awkwardly, Tim looked around the room. "Uh, like I said, there are plenty of guys out there whole kill to be with you."

"But would _you _kill to be with me?"

Tim didn't know what to reply in this awkward position he was in. He wouldn't have to kill to be with her. Tim Riggins could get any girl in Dillon if he wanted. Heck, he could get Julie if he wanted. But he wouldn't even try with her being his coach's daughter. She wasn't too young, she was a sophomore. Also, she was really cute, which was even harder for him to not give in to.

"Any guy would."

"So you would kill to be with me?" She rose her eyebrow giggling.

He shook his head, sighing. "Julie, you should probably get some sleep." He got ready to lift her up but she stopped him grabbing his hand. She leaned up sitting on her lap still holding his hand. Tim Riggins kept a close eye on his hand. She moved his hand up her shirt and onto her breast. Tim glared at her chest and gasped looking at Julie - this wasn't like her at all. He shouldn't have been doing this. Not in the coach's house. He worried. But he couldn't back away. He wanted Julie so bad right now and he felt like he had no control over himself. He mentally fought with himself debating whether or not he should remove his hand. So what did he do? He did what Tim Riggins always does: he took advantage of her. She who just happens to be his football coach's sixteen year old daughter.

A smirk showed on Julie's face and she placed her hands upon his cheeks and kissed him. Riggins placed his other hand into Julie's shirt. Wanting to continue on the bed, he took his hands out and lifted her. They fell onto the bed and he lay above her holding her neck up. He kissed her using tongue now and things were heating up. Tim knew he was going to regret this and that Julie wasn't going to remember a thing in the morning. All he knew was that she was going to hate him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I am the author of this story. My name is Madi. I love writing and I feel like I'm going to go far with this story. I'm kinda obsessed with FNL. Tim Riggins is obviously my favorite. He's extremely hot, as of every guy on that show. Ahah, I accept any feedback! Good or bad! It is greatly appreciated (: I love seeing reviews on my story! So yeah, enjoy the story and let me know what you think and what your ideas are! I will listen to your ideas (:**

**-Madi.**

* * *

Previously: Tim Riggins brings a drunken Julie Taylor home from a party. Tim Riggins is living with Coach Taylor's family because he has nowhere else to live. Julie and Tim sleep together unintentionally.

* * *

Chapter Two.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Tim Riggins awoke in Julie Taylor's bed. It was still dark out and Julie was laying on his chest sound asleep. He felt extreme guilt but at the same time, pleased with what just happened. He looked down at Julie taking in the moment because he knew it was going to be the last. But then all at once, it hit him like punch in the face.

Did I just take the virginity of my coach's sixteen year old daughter, Tim thought. He was overwhelmed with thoughts. He knew that Julie was going to hate him forever. What if she tells her dad? What if someone on the team finds out? What if he gets kicked out and has to go back to that drug-dealing, ferret-owning creep? _Shit_, he thought.

He tried slipping out from under Julie slowly. Successfully, he crawled out of the bed and slid his pants back on. Before walking out of the room, he looked back at Julie. Her bare body had been showing and a wave of guilt came over him. He leaned against the wall and fell down to the floor making a loud thump. He put his head into his hands and shook his head. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

He heard moaning and grunting and looked up to see Julie stirring in her sleep. Worried she would wake up; he darted out of her room. Running away from trouble was his routine. What he always did.

He closed the door quietly and took a deep breath. Looking down he realized that he forgot to put his shirt back on. He didn't want to go back into her room so he continued his way down the hall. He heard movement. His heart started to pound wondering if it was Coach getting ready to beat his ass. Swallowing his spit, Riggins went down the hall to the kitchen. The light was on and he worried that it was the coach that was up.

He peeked in and saw Julie's aunt, Shelly making coffee and looking at the newspaper. She was wearing a red, silk robe that stopped at her knees and black fluffy slippers. She looked over noticing he was there and her eyes roamed his body checking him out.

"Hello, Riggins," she smirked at Tim's body and winked at him.

Weight was lifted off of Tim's chest and he let out a breath. "Um, morning," he said tiredly.

"Coffee?" she asked pointing at the coffee maker.

"No that's alright. I'll just have a beer." Tim made his way over to the fridge and grabbed one of the beers. Shelly watched him open it. "This ok?"

She shook her head. "No, go ahead. I don't mind. It's just weird – I've never seen a minor drink right in front of me like it's not a big deal." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm no minor." He shrugged and took a sip from the bottle. "Cheers." He extended his arm in front of her.

"Cheers," she murmured. She couldn't help the fact noticing that he came out of Julie's room half naked. Worried, she wasn't sure what to think about it. "So, um, you just came from Julie's room?"

"Why are you up so early?" Riggins asked Shelly, changing the subject.

Shelly usually was the kind of aunt that would let things _slide _and who normally was the _cool _aunt. But she cared for her niece was worried about what had happened that night. She sighed and looked back up at him. "Mrs. Taylor and I aren't getting along so well and I decided that I'd wake up extra early so she wouldn't have to worry about Gracie in the morning.

He chuckled and smirked taking another sip of his beer. "Well that's very sweet of you."

"Thank you." She mumbled and sipped out of her coffee. "So do you, um, mind telling me why you walked out of my niece's room half naked at four in the morning?"

Tim Riggins looked down and sighed, shaking his head. "It's a long story."

"It's four in the morning. I think we got time before anybody wakes up." Shelly replied.

He glanced up at Shelly who seemed to be concerned. All Riggins could think about was that he took Coach Taylor's daughter's virginity right in his own home. Also, in less than five hours, Julie is going to wake up wondering why she is naked in her room. "You promise you won't tell Coach?"

"Promise."

"Julie and I… We, uh… Did some stuff."

"Excuse me?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Look, she was drunk and I took her home from a party and I tried helping her out by putting her into bed and she kissed me. I didn't mean it to happen… but things happened. It's not going to happen again, I promise. I'm probably just going to leave the house today. I shouldn't stay here anymore. Not if Coach finds out. I've gotta get out of here. I don't know where. But I'll go somewhere." Tim kept going on getting worried for his sake.

Shelly rested her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, now it's gonna be alright. You don't have to leave. Not yet."

Tim looked at the concerned look on her face. He had to get out of here. Get away from all this guilt. "I'll be back. I'm going for a drive. If they ask where I'm at – I'm at the store."

Riggins walked out the door and got into his car and drove off. It was already dawn and he went to the nearest gas station and bought a six pack of beer and went to the Panther's Stadium. He sat in the bleachers drinking beer, thinking in silence and watching the empty field. He imagined there was a game going on so he could try to keep his mind off of it. He thought about when he and Julie would go to school and when he'd give her ride. He thought about what people would say when they found out that Tim Riggins took another girl's virginity and didn't even give damn about it. He wondered what would happen if the Coach ever found out. Sooner or later, no matter how much he doesn't want it, Julie is going to wake up in her bed and wonder what just happened.

Tim finished his last bottle and walked back to his car. By that time, it was seven in the morning and he was dreading to get back to the house. But he went anyways, and when he got there, his stomach was churning.

Julie woke up with an excruciating pain in her head and she opening her drawer on the table beside her bed. She opened a bottle of Advil and found a water bottle on the night stand. Julie took about two pills and swallowed them down. She laid there looking up at the ceiling. "What happened last night?" She thought out loud. Hitting her head, she moaned.

Worst hangover ever, she said in her head. She leaned up and found that she wasn't in her pajamas or any kind of sleepwear. She wasn't wearing _anything_. She began to panic. All possibilities were going through her mind: Did I get raped? Did just take my clothes off and go to sleep? How did I get home? Did I really drink that much? When did I go to bed? Who helped me into bed? Am I still a virgin? Where is Tim?

Julie looked over at the clock and saw it was eight-thirty. She sat up and leaned against her headboard and covering herself with her blanket. She looked around her room and found a glass of water, a washcloth, and an ice pack on the floor. She raised her eyebrow curious about why these miscellaneous things were in her room. She looked at the edge of her bed and saw the clothes she was wearing last night. Then she saw it.

The evidence.

She leaned over and grabbed the t-shirt – a collared, buttoned-up, white shirt. That was the shirt that Tim had been wearing that night at the party. Julie tightened her grip onto the shirt. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so loud that everyone would hear her anger. She forcefully, threw the shirt onto the floor. She curled up in bar and just laid there thinking of what actually happened.

She knew that she was extremely drunk and she remembered talking to Rylie from her English Lit. class at school and they were flirting at the party. After all the beers and shots, she forgot what had happened next. Everything was all a blur until now. Now she realizes that from then to now, something big had happened.

She got out of bed threw some pajamas on as if she was sleeping in them and then checked herself in the mirror. She put in a messy ponytail and she checked to make sure she looked like she had just woken up. Julie was still fighting the urge to scream. She grunted, rolling her eyes as she walked out the door.

"Good mornin' my beautiful daughter," Eric Taylor said as she walked into the living room. He was watching Panther games on TV and jotting down plays in his notebook.

"Morning Dad," she put a smile on her face and plopped on the couch next to him.

"How was your night?" He asked.

Julie's eyes widened, but she cooled down. "It was alright," she shrugged. She looked around and noticed nobody was there. "Um, Dad? Where is everybody?"

Without taking his eyes off the TV, he replied, "Your aunt and mother went into town with Gracie to shop a little. They were waiting for you to get up but you woke up a little too late. Besides, they figured you would rather do somethin' else on your weekend anyway."

"And Tim?"

"Oh, he's just in the garage."

Eric wasn't paying much attention to Julie so she stood up and walked into her room. She looked at Tim's shirt on the floor. She shook her head and grabbed it. Angry, she stormed into the garage. She wanted to slam the door but she didn't want her father to hear.

Julie walked in on Tim doing sit ups on the floor. She rolled her eyes and marched over to him but he still hadn't realized she was there. She threw the shirt forcefully at him. "Let me ask you a question, Tim Riggins." Julie said through gritted teeth.

Riggins stood up, ready to take it. More than ever was he ready to get punched in the face by a girl he disrespected.

"Tell me something, Tim. Tell me. What _exactly _happened last night? You want to fill me in on why I woke up naked with _your _shirt at the edge of my bed? Hmm? Want to tell me why?

"Julie," Tim groaned. "I didn't- Last night, it was a- I don't- I didn't mean to."

She looked at him in disgust. "Didn't mean to what?" He shook head looking at her. "Didn't mean to _what?_" Julie said through gritted teeth again.

"You and I," he mumbled. "It was my mistake."

"Is that it? You're just gonna _take _my virginity and just say it was a _mistake_? Riggins, you _knew _I was drunk! But that's just what you do isn't it – you take advantage of poor, innocent, _DRUNK _girls? Do you know what it's like to wake up with a terrible hangover and find yourself naked in your own bed with a boy's shirt on your bed? You don't even want to know! You don't know what it's like to be taken advantage of. I should have known!"

Tim stood up and touched Julie's shoulder trying to calm her down. She pulled his hand off and turned her back to him. "I was a virgin. I had gone sixteen years without it. And then I lose it when I'm drunk and I don't even remember it." She turned around and walked towards him as she spoke. "But that's just what you do, isn't it? That's just what the real Tim Riggins does? I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted to _remember_ how special it was. But no, you had to take that away from me. Why?"

Tim was baffled and just looked at her. "Julie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. We were both drinking and one thing just led to another."

"I don't even want to hear it." A tear fell down her face. "You're pathetic."

With that, she rolled her eyes turning right around and walking towards the door. She slammed the door this time.

Riggins turned around and put his hands on his head. His words echoed in the empty garage, "Fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I will post the next chapter after 5 reviews (:**

**I like the reviews I got so far. Thanks guys (: Let me know what you guys think! I love feedback and would like to hear what you guys think!**

**Btw, sorry this chapter is so short. But there will be more in the 4th chapter. I PROMISE! :D**

**-Madi**

**

* * *

**

Previously: Shelly found out about Julie and Tim's night. Julie awoke clueless about her previous night. Julie confronts Tim, angry about what he did to her.

* * *

Chapter Three.

Julie excluded herself from everybody for the rest of the day. She stayed in her room the whole day and caught up on some reading. She couldn't pay much attention to what was going on in her book because all that was on her mind was Tim Riggins. Sure, Tim was cute and all but she absolutely loathed him now that that kind of intimacy was shared between them the night before. The worst part was that she didn't even remember it.

There was a knock at Julie's door and she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood for any talking. The rebellious teenager that Julie had become, it seemed to be a daily routine to ignore her parents and the things they had said – especially her mother. "Jules, are you in there?" The sound of Tami's voice rang through Julie's ear. Julie slammed her face into her book not wanting her mother's presence.

Tami walked into Julie's room with three medium sized bags. "Hey sweetheart, Shelly and I just got back from shopping and we picked you up a few things." She pulled out a cute white jacket with fur on the inside and the rim of the hood.

Julie didn't want to admit that she liked it so much so she nodded her head smiling. "Thanks, Mom."

"Also, we got you these cute earrings and a necklace." She pulled out the matching set and showed me my necklace first – it was small with a heart and in the middle it said dance. The earrings were the same heart on the necklace, only smaller. "Ain't that cute?"

"It is. Thanks, I really like it." In fact, Julie put them on right then and there. In the back of her mind though was guilt. She didn't deserve these things – not after last night. "What's in the other bag?"

"Oh," she chuckled and pulled them out. "Well, don't be embarrassed or anything, but I picked you out a bra and a pair of underwear."

"Mom!" Julie groaned and rolled her eyes. She was always embarrassed by the fact that whenever her mother went out, she bought her undergarments.

"Oh don't you 'Mom' me! They're cute! Look, this one's got a little bow in the front, and the pink one has a…" Julie zoned her out as she looked in the hallway to see Tim Riggins walking to the kitchen. They caught eyes and Julie quickly looked away rolling her eyes.

Riggins on the other hand shrugged it off and walked back into the garage. He was sweaty because he had been working out all day. He sat on the floor in the garage feeling how his stomach muscles were soar and he couldn't imagine doing anymore sit ups. But that's what he did when a lot was on his mind – he worked out till he couldn't move a muscle.

He thought about going back home to check up on Billy but he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. He heard someone walk into garage but Tim was too sore to turn around to see who it was. He prayed to God it wasn't Julie; he wasn't in the mood to get yelled at.

"Hey Son, I just wanted to let you know that tonight the wife and I are going out and Shelly's gonna go catch up with some old friend of hers. You think you and Julie will be alright watching Gracie?" Coach walked in and stood in front of Riggins. He was wearing dress pants with a nice blue shirt and a tie with his bright blue Panthers jacket that he wore to practices.

Riggins looked up at Coach Taylor and nodded his head. "No problem, sir."

"Thanks. Ya'll be good." Coach walked over to the door.

"Hey Coach." Riggins called out with a chuckle.

"Yes?"

"You're looking pretty spiffy tonight." Tim's smirk made him laugh a bit more.

Coach grunted, "There are spaghetti leftovers in the fridge," and just walked out the door. I chuckled a little more until I heard the car pull out of the drive way. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to walk into the house because I know Julie was in there but I was extremely hungry and I was in the mood for some spaghetti.

Shit, Riggins thought to himself. He stood up, feeling sore in the core of his stomach. He went over to the door and opened it quiet and slowly. He walked down the hall and noticed that Julie was in Gracie's room so he darted to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He scanned for spaghetti and pulled out the tub. He got a plate and a fork and put the spaghetti in the microwave for thirty seconds. He watched the clock wanting them to go by faster. But it wasn't fast enough because Julie walked out of Gracie's room.

Riggins sighed closing his eyes in thought. He peeked over his shoulder and glanced at Julie walking looking down at her feet. She had no expression on her face and she didn't realize Tim was right there. She walked in the kitchen and looked up at Tim. He studied or face for a quick moment – cheeks puffy and eyes red. She just got done crying. They held each other's gaze for a second and then she looked back down at her feet.

In both of their heads, they were both wondering how they were going to survive the car ride to school the next morning. If they couldn't even look at each other for more than five second, imagine sitting next to each other on the way to school.

They were both dreading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. I would just like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas. I want to thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I really appreciated them! They mean a lot. Keep them coming! Ahaha, I'll update after five again I guess (: I promised that this chapter would nice and long for you guys so enjoy (:**

**Oh yeah, make sure you guys check my profile and take a look at my picture. (If it's not loaded yet, make sure to come back and take a look. Yeah... it's that awesome ahaha) It's a little something my mom got me for Christmas. Yeah, I absolutely loved this Christmas and everything I got. So tell me what you guys got for Christmas? I would love to know! :)**

**-Madi.  
**

* * *

Chapter Four.

The sweet aroma of eggs, bacon, and waffles awoke the Taylor household Monday morning. Julie laid there in her bed wondering if she even wanted to go out there and sit at the same table as Riggins. She wouldn't be able to stand it. Having to look at his good-looking body and listen to his obnoxiousness – she couldn't take it.

She sat there longer, almost fifteen minutes till Aunt Shelley walked into her room. "Good morning, your dad made a large breakfast this morning. Not quite sure what the occasion is but it sure looks good. Why don't you come out and get some?" She grinned at Julie and moved her head to the side, signaling Julie to get up.

Julie sat up in bed crossing her legs and fiddling with her fingers. "Yeah, um, I'll be there in a moment." She nodded, still not making eye contact.

Shelley looked down the hallway to check if anybody was coming. She shut the door and sat next to Julie taking a deep breath. "Sweetie, you wanna talk about it?" She grabbed Julie's hand and stroked her thumb against the back of it. "I'm here for you and you know you can tell me absolutely anything."

Whenever people bring up things you try to ignore, it tends to make a person a little emotional which was how Julie was beginning to feel. She tried to fight the urge of a tear coming from her eyes so she looking down hiding her face. "There's nothing to talk about." She shook her head.

Shelley tried to make eye contact with her by lifting up her chin. "Julie, I know what happened. I know what happened with Tim." Julie looked at her with more tears filling up in her eyes. She was shaking her head violently trying to get words out of her mouth. "It's okay; I'm not going to tell a soul." She raised her right hand, promising.

Julie sniffed and looked down. "I don't even remember any of it. He took something away from me that was really special to me. I thought I would lose it Matt or someone else. Definitely not," she grimaced, "_Tim Riggins_ – the jock that sleeps with almost every girl in school. Well I guess now it's everyone considering the fact that now he's done it with the coach's daughter." Julie looked like she was about to panic. "Oh my God, what if _everybody _finds out? What am I gonna do, Aunt Shelley?"

Shelley pulled Julie's arm into an embrace. "Jules do not worry about it. I promise you this will not get around the school."

Julie sniffed, "How do you know that?"

"I don't. But as long as you two keep your mouths shut, I'm sure nobody will find out." The girls pull away from their hug and Shelley's hands are on Julie's shoulders. "How about we go get some of that great breakfast your father is making?" Julie nodded her head, not replying verbally, but mentally, Shelley knew she would be alright. She touched Julie's cheek and gave her an assuring smile. "Everything's going to be alright."

Julie and Shelley walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Julie looked around and saw Riggins eating waffles at the table who was also glancing at her. His shirt was off and Julie's eyes roamed to his chiseled abs. Her eyes widened but she looked away quickly Riggins caught her staring and she strolled into the kitchen.

Tim Riggins looked down at his plate sighing. He felt terrible after Julie yelled at him the other day. What hurt most was that he knew he made a girl cry. He was sure he had made plenty of girls cry but none like Julie Taylor, the Coach's daughter. He didn't mean to hurt someone so innocent. Tim regretted leaving Julie's room early because he wishes he could have explained what had happened but he already knew what her response would be. All he wanted was for her to accept his apology but he knew he was going to have to do a lot more than just apologize for that – he is going to have to work hard.

Julie and the rest of the family came to sit at the table. Tim was now starting to become more of a Taylor than he was a Riggins. He had become close with the Taylor's and enjoyed their company.

"So what's the occasion, Sweetheart?" Tami asked the coach.

"This week," he said, glancing at me. "On Friday night, we will win. I've gotta feeling y'all are gonna do great out there."

Tim nodded with a smirk on his face. "I like your attitude."

"Where is yours?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's there." He shrugged, playing with the food on his plate he glances at Julie sitting across the table from him. When Julie looked up, making eye contact with him, he spoke, "I'm just trying to find it." Julie swallowed and they both held their gaze.

"Okay well, um," Julie glanced at everyone at the table but Tim. "I'm going to get ready for school."

"Jules you barely even your food!" Coach said, disappointed.

"Sorry, Dad, I'll eat more if I have time when I'm done getting ready," she grinned to her father and stormed down the hall.

"Well, Tim, you'll give her a ride?" Coach asked and Tim bowed his head in reply. "Good, so I guess that Tami and I can get our head start to the school then, huh?"

Mrs. Taylor was playing with Gracie trying to feed her. "Are you ready for another day at day care, Sweetheart?" Gracie giggled and moved her arms around jumping up and down. Babies – they're always so happy and then before you know it, they start crying their eyes out. They both stood up and grabbed the things they needed and headed out.

Tim and Shelley were left at the table together. It was quiet until they made eye contact. "She's upset you know."

"I know," he sighed. "I can't do anything though."

Shelley shook her head and chuckled. "Why not? Are you lazy?"

"No," Riggins shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Julie just won't forgive me. She's angry and there's nothin' I can do to change that. It's impossible."

Shelley laughed and looked up at Riggins. "Sweetie, anything is possible. Think about that." She got up from the table and walked into the guest room she was staying in.

Riggins ignored her advice and walked over to his bag of clothes. He stripped down to his underwear, picked out a t-shirt and a pair of pants. He put on his jeans and his shoes but he felt a pair of eyes staring him down. He turned around and saw Julie Taylor watching him but, promptly, she turned away. He chuckled, "Not the first time you've seen me with no clothes, Taylor. Don't act so surprised."

Julie gasped and turned back around with a mean glare. Shit, Riggins thought to himself, bad move. "Put your shirt on." She grunted, "I'll meet you outside." She grabbed her school bag and slammed the door shut furiously on her way out.

"Damnit," Riggins moaned. "What was I thinking?" He put on his gray Dillon Panthers shirt and walked out the door. Julie was leaning against the passenger side of the car looking out at the street. He opened his side and reached over to unlock her side. "It's open," he grunted.

Julie got into the car setting her bag and books on her lap. She put her seat belt on and folded her arms angrily. Riggins just sat there fiddling with the keys in his hands. "Are you going to start the car?" Julie asked frustrated. "We're going to be late to school."

"Who cares if we're late?" Riggins rolled his eyes. "I'm not starting this car until you accept my apology, Taylor."

She still kept her eyes looking forward. "Well then we might as well go back inside because I am never going to accept it."

"Never, huh," his eyes glanced at her through his hair.

"That's right," her gaze still looking forward, "_Never._" Riggins kept looking at her making Julie feel uncomfortable. She fought the urge to look at him so she kept her eyes forward. "Start the car."

Riggins looked away and stuck the keys in the ignition. "Yes ma'am," he grunted.

At school, Julie mostly spent her day thinking about Tim. How could somebody be so self-centered and conceited? How could somebody not care about another person's feelings and just live that way? How could someone live their life knowing that they took something special from somebody and act like absolutely nothing is wrong? Does Tim Riggins have a soul? Does he care for anybody, or does he just fuck everything with a skirt?

Julie was sitting at her lunch table alone when a familiar scent came past her. She glanced up and noticed Tim walking with Smash Williams to their table. Julie noticed Tim looking over his shoulder. It all seemed to be in slow motion and Julie's face was beginning to heat up. Then again, it made her think, how could someone be so bad, but yet so sexy?

"Jules," Julie jumped, startled to find Tyra sitting in front of her at the lunch table. "God, your face is like a tomato. Who've you been starin' at?"

Julie shook her head trying to forget that she had been looking at Tim that way. "I-It's nothing. Um, how are you, Tyra?"

Tyra glared at her wondering if she would let it go or not. She sighed, "Same old, same old. You know, I'm starting to think that I actually may have a crush on somebody."

Julie chuckled. "Tyra Collette? Crushing on someone? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Um," she bit her bottom lip with a shy smile. "Actually, it's Landry. I thought it would just be a fling you know… but I'm actually kind of falling for him."

"That's nice, Tyra. Glad you're settling down for once." Julie smiled and then she caught eyes with Tim across the cafeteria. He was talking to a group of girls who were dressed like tramps and they were all over Tim. Julie rolled her eyes and look away. Typical Tim, she thought. She didn't want to get caught in his little game he knew he was trying to play just so she will accept his apology. She doesn't care about how cute he may be. Julie's answer was final: No.

"Thanks, so um, what did you do the night of the dance? I noticed that I didn't see you on that dance floor." Tyra asked curiously after taking a sip of the bottle of juice she had on the table. Julie's eyes went wide remembering that night. She looked down at her plate and suddenly lost her appetite. Her heart felt like as if it had stopped and her body temperature was burning up all of the sudden. "Jules, you alright? You seem a little tense today."

Julie looked up at Tyra, taking a deep breath. "No, I'm fine. I was just up late last night and I'm a little jumpy today."

"Riggins keeping you up?" Tyra chuckled shoving a fork into her salad. "You have guts, my friend. You're the only girl on this campus who has not slept with Tim Riggins and yet you live with him and you're still a virgin."

Julie looked around the room awkwardly. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Still a virgin." She whispered to herself.

Tim Riggins was talking to Smash about Friday night's game and thinking about later in the year. "Look man, if you we win these next few games, we're in the playoffs. And God knows we're gonna make it into state, baby. That trophy's waiting there with our name on it."

"You've got one positive attitude, Williams." Riggings stated, sipping out of his soda.

"Aye man, I'm just trying to end my senior year off right."

"Speaking of, you spoke to TMU?" Riggins raised an eyebrow.

"My mom is on my tail about what's _best_ for me and if I really want to do this. I know she's just doing it cause she cares but she doesn't understand that this is what I want. I've got a future of being a NFL star. It will happen. Just wait – 'Smash Williams: On the road to victory!'" Williams yelled out for everyone to here.

A group of girls walked up to the table with suggestive smirks on their lips. One girl, a brunette, lowered her head and whispered in Tim's ear. "You know, I heard you weren't doing so well in your classes. If you every needed a tutor," she flipped her hair stuck her chest out farther into Riggins' face. "I'm always up for a little late night study sessions."

"Thanks, um," Riggins looked at Smash who had a cheesy grin plastered onto his face. "I'll let you know." The girl got up and his eyes fell on Julie who was also looking at him. She was smiling for a split second until the moment they had caught eyes. At first, Riggins had thought she had finally come to her senses, until she rolled her eyes looking away.

"Come on, Taylor," Riggins said over and over in his head. "Just forgive me already."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, so how was everyone's Christmas? I had a good one (: I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm sorry my last chapters had been so boring so I put a little drama into this one for everybody ;) Let me know what you think by reviewing! I know I said I'd update after five reviews but I couldn't wait. I only got one... Argh. But thank you, that one who reviewed (: So please let me know what you think! Thanks (:**

**-Madi.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five.

Eric Taylor gawked at Tim Riggins across the table while all the girls were getting ready. He studied Riggins carefully. Was he ready for tonight's game? Something was on this kids mind and it was bugging him. Being his football coach, he would ask about it but he had a feeling he knew it was Riggins' living situation that was bugging him. He admired the fact that Tim didn't drink around his dear daughter, Julie, or even drank at all for that matter. He appreciated that Riggins was able to abide the rules that the coach had expected to follow.

Eric knew that he couldn't let Riggins stay forever. He had to leave at some point but Coach knew things were not going good at home. Being his coach, he had to help in every way possible. Eric Taylor certainly did not want him getting too close to his daughter either. God forbid he let that happen. When he offered to let Tim Riggins stay at his house for the time being, he expected Riggins to know what he was stepping into. He was grateful to have Tim as a taxi and that he was always able to go to the grocery store or take Julie somewhere but he couldn't let it happen for too much longer. He didn't want any kind of spark happening between Riggins and his daughter.

Riggins, looking down at the keys in his hands on the table, glanced up once in a while feeling awkward. He liked living with the Taylor's but whenever he was around the coach he felt intimidated by him. Coach Taylor overpowered Tim and he wasn't used to living like that. He was never bossed around by Billy and that's exactly what he was beginning to miss. He had adjusted to the Taylor's household rules and he liked to be somewhat apart of a family – hence the somewhat.

Riggins came to the realization that he needed to try harder if he wanted to get Julie to accept his apology. He was tired of the whole ignoring him bullshit that she was doing and he wanted to change that. The least he was asking for was for her to not be mad at him. He just wanted to talk to her normally and to be able to look at each other with no eye rolling or mean glares. He just wanted things to be normal again so they could be friends.

"You ready for the game tonight, Riggins?" Coach asked, still watching him closely.

Tim sighed and sat up straight in his chair, looking at his coach. "More than ready, sir." Eric Taylor and Riggins made eye contact but they didn't smile. Rarely did they ever show emotion towards each other, but Riggins had known his coach long enough that he knew when he was happy.

"Well," Riggins raised his head up to Julie's familiar voice. "I'm ready for school." She was looking nice today – her blonde hair was curled and she was wearing makeup. Riggins wondered what the occasion was. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the front of the door.

"See you guys later." Coach Taylor said as they walked out the door.

Julie started walking fast to the passenger side of the truck once the front door was shut. Tim just groaned and followed her to her side. He walked closer to her and she shot him a defiant stare as his hand moved forward. But he reached for the trucks door handle and opened it for Julie. Julie's breath slowed down and she climbed in rolling her eyes. As Tim shut the door for her, he chuckled quietly to himself knowing that she thought he would do something else.

The ride to school was silent and when they got there, Julie stormed out of the car leaving Tim by himself. The bell had already rung and Riggins wasn't in the mood to get another tardy in first period. So he stayed in his car for the whole period to catch up on his sleep.

An hour later, Tim heard the bell ringing in the distance waking him up. He jumped in his seat and he checked the time on the clock in his car. He had missed three periods from sleeping and at the moment, it was break so he had some time to walk into the school. He grabbed his books from the glove compartment and got out of his truck and headed towards the school.

He entered through the front and saw a big crowd of people leaning against their lockers, all having conversations with one another. Riggins rolled his eyes and felt himself being suffocated by the crowd so he ran over to an area where he was able to breathe. He relaxed and found himself standing in the quad at school. He looked around him and watched for people he knew. When all the sudden he saw two familiar faces round the corner – Rylie and Julie.

Rylie was the guy from the party that got Julie extremely drunk. Rylie was guy that was the one who was actually trying to get into her pants. Rylie was the guy with the dorky haircut that Tim pulled aside from talking to Julie. Rylie was the guy that Riggins threatened if he ever went near Julie again. Rylie was probably even the reason why Julie got all dress up today.

_Tim Riggins walked out of the kitchen and heard Julie's drunken voice. She was giggling and the boy next to her seemed to be getting a kick out of it. He was all up on her, touching her legs, arms, and laughing on her shoulder. Riggins sighed rolling his eyes to the back of his head. He walked up to the two of them wondering to himself, "What would happen to her if I wasn't here to save her from this creep trying to sleep with her?"_

_ With a beer in his hand, Tim walked up. "Hey Jules, I think it's time we go." _

_ "I-I don't want to go," she mumbled slowly._

_ Tim kept his eyes on Julie, but from the corner of his eyes he could see Rylie leisurely trying to get away. But before he could, Tim caught his eye, "Hey, why don't I grab you a beer?"_

_ Rylie sighed deeply and looked at Julie then back at Tim. "Sure," he nodded._

_ "You guys are getting beers?" Julie asked with a smile on her face. _

_ "Yeah, you want one?" Tim asked raising his eyebrows. He checked Rylie's face that had a cheesy grin plastered on it thinking he was actually going to get laid tonight._

_ "Can I have one?" Julie giggled._

_ Tim led him over to the kitchen thinking what a bastard this 'Rylie' kid really was trying to have sex with the coach's daughter. Unbelievable, Tim thought. "How you doin'?" Riggins asked once they were by the kitchen._

_ "Good," Rylie nodded, grinning like an idiot._

_ "Yeah?" Tim raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "And how's that goin'?" They looked back at Julie who was still lying on the couch. She was thrusting herself up using her head as support. Oh Lord, Tim thought, she's so drunk. _

_ "Good, um, I'm maybe one beer away from gettin laid tonight." He bit his lip as he looked at her. Tim looked at Julie in his act, nodding as he listened to Rylie's words._

_ "No kidding? Nice," He took a sip of his beer trying not to laugh at this fool. "That's great." Then another sip as he watched him watch Julie giggle probably imagining this second what he was going to do to her in bed. She was cracking up on that couch and he had another smirk on his lips checking her out. "Hey," Riggins glared. Rylie didn't listen because he was still watching Julie. "Hey," Tim called again. Rylie turned his head, the smile on his face whipped away by the death stare of Tim Riggins. He started slowly, "If you ever look at her – even tonight, again, or at school… or anytime of that matter – I swear to God I'll end you."_

_ He lowered his head clearing his throat and looking anywhere but at Tim Riggins. "Alright, man," he replied awkwardly nodding his head. He was intimidated big time, wondering if anyone around him had heard the conversation._

_ "We cool?" Riggins asked, even though they both knew they never would be. _

_ "Yeah," he swallowed his spit. "Absolutely."_

_ He tried to get away by going back to Julie but Riggins grabbed him with force. "No, seriously, that way," he said as he pushed him into the kitchen. He walked back to Julie rolling his eyes. What a douchebag, Riggins thought. "Hey," he called out to Julie. "Yeah, it's time." He reached out his hand for her to take._

_ She looked at his empty hand biting her lip. "Huh, what? Where's my beer?" He reached for her hand and ignored her, taking her out to the truck._

Riggins checked again by maybe closing his eyes thinking he may be imagining this. "Is this kid for real," Tim thought. He shook his head storming up to the both of them. Julie noticed Tim heading their way and she tried to move Rylie away but even she knew that wouldn't be enough.

Tim wrapped his arm around Rylie's shoulder and walked forward ahead of Julie. "Hey man, how you doing?" Tim asked with a chuckle looking around the hallway. Rylie was tense and couldn't speak. His mouth was open trying to say something but nothing managed to come out. When they came to the large hallway Riggins grabbed Rylie by the collar and shoved him against the locker. Tim walked up closer and got into his face where Rylie could literally feel Riggins breathing on him. "What did I tell you?" Tim asked, scaring him. He still wasn't speaking so Tim raised his voice grasping the collar of his shirt with both hands. "I said, what did I tell you?"

Rylie breathed deeply. "That you'll end me."

"If you did what…?" Riggins raised an eyebrow. There were a few people standing around them watching, wondering what was going on.

"If I looked at her," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You said that if I looked at Julie, that you'll end me." He said out loud and fast.

Rylie shoved him off and they both stood there breathing heavily glaring at each other. Tim spoke, "I'm not gonna to do anything, but I swear to God, if you do anything of the slightest bit, it will be the end of you."

Riggins turned his back to him and started to walk away until Rylie spoke out loud again, clearly asking for a fight. "You're just mad because she would have fucked me more than she would have wanted to fuck you."

That was all it took. Riggins threw a punch right into the mid part of his nose, making it bleed almost instantly. Rylie punch him back right in the face so Tim shoved him down to the ground. Riggins was about to go down and throw a couple more punches but a pair of arms pulled him back. He looked back and saw Smash holding him back from beating him more. "Not with that haircut, buddy." He made it out of Smash's grip and stood over Rylie, spitting next to him, "Consider yourself lucky."

Riggins left with Williams following right behind him. "Yo Riggins, what was that all about?" Smash asked.

"The kid just got what he deserved," he replied wiping the little bit of blood that was on the side of his lip. Tim found Julie sitting on one of the planters in the quad alone.

Williams stopped him and faced him, "Look, Coach is gonna find out about this. You're one of our star players, man; we need you in this game."

"You know I wasn't going to do anything but until he said that…" He was interrupted.

"I know what he said, I was there. Just let it go," Smash told him.

Tim looked at Julie who looked mad as hell. "I'll take my consequences," he ended the conversation and continued walking to Julie. He walked up to her and stood there quietly. She looked up at him and he breathed in deep. "Yeah, uh, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, so, lots of drama in the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing the story! I love hearing them! Also, if you want to message me any of your ideas just send me a private message. I would love to hear your ideas! Thanks! (:**

**I'll update after a few reviews again (:  
**

**-Madi.  
**

* * *

Chapter Six.

Julie watched has Riggins talked to Smash. She couldn't believe that he actually did that to Rylie. It wasn't like Rylie was trying to hurt anybody. They were just having a conversation, and to be honest, Julie sort of had a crush on that boy. Until Riggins had _prohibited _Rylie from even looking at her. She couldn't believe how immature someone could be that they had to make a scene in front a bunch of people. It disgusted her. Tim Riggins disgusted her.

"I'll take my consequences," he turned his head and looked at Julie starting forward. He came up and stood in front of her silently. Julie looked up at him and he breathed deeply, "Yeah, uh, we need to talk."

She glanced away, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want to talk."

Tim grunted and fought the urge to punch something, "God, Damnit, Taylor. You're gonna talk to me. I'm sick and tired of this stupid game you're playing."

"Game," she asked looking at him. "What game?" She said calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

Riggins scratched the back of his neck, thinking of a way he could get her to talk. "That's it," he shook his head grabbing her by the arm, not forcefully, but enough that he could take her with her.

"Where are we going?" she furiously yelled. She realized that he was taking her to the doors to exit the school. She yanked her arm away from his grip making Tim turn around. "I am _not _ditching class."

The bell rang and they both looked up. Tim looked at her wanting her attention. "Take a risk for once," he said grabbing her arm again.

Julie was silent but she still didn't like the idea of ditching class. The last time she ditched was with Tyra and her parents were furious. Having her parents both work at the school was difficult because it meant she always had to abide the rules. She took his advice by just allowing him to take her. She wasn't looking forward to talking to him at all. She didn't want to work things out. She hated Tim Riggins and that was final. She wasn't going to talk to him.

They exited the school and Julie kept her eye out looking to see if there were any teachers or school faculty that was out there watching the premises, or worse – her dad. He took her to the truck and opened the passenger side for her, "Get in." She hopped in and Tim got in from the other side. He put the keys in the ignition and started driving.

The car ride was silent and Julie was beginning to feel guilty about leaving school and awkward because of how deadly the silence was. Riggins kept his eyes on the road and Julie looked out the window and noticed that they weren't in Dillon, Texas anymore. They were on a stranded dirt road in the middle of nowhere with nothing but grassy, green fields surrounding them. It was overcast so the sky had been dark. "Where are we going?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, his voice glum.

"What is the point of this, Tim? We're out in the middle of nowhere, okay? Things aren't going to change between us," Julie argued.

Tim slammed the breaks on the truck forcing them both to fly forward. Julie caught herself and watched as he opened the door and slammed it shut leaving her alone in the car. Julie scoffed at how ridiculous he was being and she observed his behavior while he was outside. Her thoughts of him being stupid changed as she saw him kicking the dirt outside in front of the car. He cursed and then would kick the dirt even more. She began to feel sort of bad for the guy.

Julie got out of the car and walked up to him but he didn't notice. He continued yelling, "Damnit! Shit! Fuck! God!" He turned around and stopped his cursing. He stood about five feet away just staring at her catching his breath, while Julie was anticipating what he would say next. He raised his voice, "I'm done with you ignoring me. I'm done with you trying to make me feel guilty about this whole thing because that's all I've ever felt since I woke up that morning. I'm done with our awkward silences and stares. I'm just done."

"You took something away from me that I was saving for the right moment. You took advantage of me when I was completely wasted. It seems, to me, that you can't get it into that stupid head of yours that I was still a virgin," Julie shouted. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "No, you had to do what Tim Riggins always does. But that's just who you are, isn't it? You're just some guy that gets drunk every day and sleeps with every girl that comes his way, aren't you? That's right. You're exactly that type of guy." The salty tears began to run down Julie's cheeks and she looked down trying to control her breathing. She looked up and looked into his eyes, shaking her head. "But you know what? You messed with the wrong girl this time."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it, Taylor?" He chuckled shaking his head. "Go running home to Mommy and Daddy sobbing your eyes out and complain that Tim Riggins took your fuckin' virginity. Sorry to burst your bubble, Julie, but it doesn't work that way. Your parents aren't always going to be there for you! They're not always going to be on your side! You have to learn to depend on yourself. I may have made a mistake but that doesn't mean things won't change between us."

Julie leaned against the front of the truck. She looked up at him crying trying to ignore what he just said. "Can we just go? I wanna go." They both looked up at the sky as it started to rain slightly.

Tim tucked his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "Not until we work this out."

"Fine then," Julie started walking to the driver's side of the car. "I'll drive myself." Riggins chased after her and right as she opened the door he reached out his hand slamming the door closed. She turned around and leaned against the car and he extended his arms on both of her sides. She looked down at her feet crying.

"You don't need some douchebag named Rylie who's just hanging out with you to get in your pants. You need to forget about Matt and that stupid maid he's sleeping with and just focus on what's important to you. Forget about what happened last weekend because, sorry to break it to you, shit happens and people make mistakes. And it's gonna keep happening for the rest of your life." Julie continued shedding tears and deeply inhaling every ten seconds. She couldn't speak so Tim continued. "What is it you want from me? I've been working my ass off trying to do everything for you to forgive me but I guess none of it has gotten your attention has it? Eventually, I'm gonna stop tryin. So tell me right now, what is it you want?"

Julie caught her breath again and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the window. The makeup she was wearing was running down her face. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what I want." She whimpered and looked at him. She wanted to express her anger in some possible way. "It's your fault. It's your entire fault."

"Julie, don't blame me for this…"

"But it's true! You could have said no! But you didn't it! You just went with what you usually do with all the girls." Julie pushed Tim with strength and he took it. He didn't try to stop her. "You took it away from me." Then she pushed him again, and again repeating her words. Then she started punching him in the chest over and over repeatedly. When Tim thought she had enough, he grabbed her hands and leaned her against the truck again to calm her down.

"I'm just a bitch. I'm a bitch to my parents. I'm a bitch to you. I'm a bitch to my friends. I was a bitch to Matt. I'm always a bitch to my mother. I'm just the biggest bitch you've ever met aren't I?"

She looked up and for the first time Tim noticed that they were looking directly in the eyes. He noticed that instead of brown eyes, she actually had hazel eyes because lately when he looked at her, it had always been just a glance. Julie looked up at Tim's green eyes and suddenly she felt safe and that she really didn't mind being in the middle of nowhere with him.

"You can be a bitch sometimes," Tim chuckled and Julie's frown came back. "But I can be an ass, too." He shrugged. He wiped the tears and the runny makeup from under her eyes. Julie smiled and they both looked at each other. Both of them were starting to get soaked from the rain. "I just want my apology accepted."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Julie frowned. "But you were being an ass so I guess we're even," she joked biting her bottom lip. "So we're cool? Friends?"

Tim Riggins smiled. "Come here," he grabbed her by the hand and wrapped his arms around her. It felt right and that it should have stayed this way. But things were better now and nothing could beat that.

They pulled apart but they were still holding onto each other. Riggins heard the noise of an engine and he looked down the road and saw a familiar looking car driving up. When he finally managed to see who was in the car when it came to a complete stop, Tim pulled apart from Julie quickly stopping dead in his tracks. "Shit."

Coach Taylor.


	7. Chapter 7

***********PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE************

**Hey guys, this will probably be my last update for a couple of days. I'm really sorry but I'm going on a road trip to Sacramento and I'm gonna try and see if I can get internet at my grandparents house because I'm going to have my laptop. I'll be writing in the car! Haha, but keep those reviews coming! I'm so sad, I barely get them anymore ): But I promise you, when I come back in a couple days... You're gonna be happy with what I have for you! I know you all are dying for Julie and Tim to get together but what story would it be without some drama? ;) So trust me, when I come back, ya'll are gonna be sayin it was worth the wait ;) So PLEASEEEE review! I love them! And send me messages for future ideas? Haven't gotten any of those yet and I'm dying to hear what all of your ideas are. My phone has internet everywhere so I will be able to reply to your messages and reviews whenever. I DO check my inbox! So make sure you do those things! I love to hear from my readers. Thanks! (:**

**-Madi.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven.

"Excuse me have you seen a black Chevy truck drive past here at all?" Eric Taylor asked a farmer that was working on the side of the road. He had been searching for an hour for Julie and Tim Riggins. He prayed to God that they hadn't been doing anything foolish. He swore that Riggins would be kicked out of the house the moment he found them and he wouldn't be playing for a hell of a long time.

"They just turned at the next right on the dirt road." The old man stated pointing down the road.

"Thank you very much," Coach said and started his engine again.

"Hey Coach, we going for a win tonight," the man asked fixing his hat.

"You bet your ass we are," Taylor replied and pressed his foot on the gas. He sped down the road, anticipating the moment he found the two of them. He knew his Julie, she wouldn't dare fall for a drunk fool like Riggins. She deserved to be with someone like Saracen. But no, she dumped him for the Swede. Eric Taylor may have been distant from his daughter lately, but he sure did know what was best for her – and that was not Riggins.

He had figured something had been going on between the two lately. Julie had been ignoring Tim whenever a family member was around and they were always looking at each other strange. He wondered what had happened that night when Tim left the house over the weekend. When he came back he could already smell the beer on him. For a second, he thought Riggins had sobered up since he started living with the Taylor's – but he thought wrong. Everything started making sense one he put the pieces of the puzzle together. Julie was seeing Tim Riggins.

He turned the corner and sped up once he was able to make out a black truck in the distance. He came closer and he watched as Tim Riggins leaned his daughter against the truck. They were both laughing and Eric's eyes narrowed as he glared at Riggins. He smiled pulling her in for a tight hug. The Coach drove faster coming to a complete stop as the two kids pulled apart. Riggins and Coach both locked eyes and Eric Taylor's jaw was clenched.

Coach got out of the car and walked straight up to Riggins. He never stopped looking at him. "Julie, get in the car." His daughter didn't move a muscle. "Get in the car." He shouted. Julie ran over to her father's car and got in the passenger seat.

Riggins looked worried about what his coach had to say to him. He knew it was wrong to take his daughter away from school but it was definitely not what Coach thought it was. Tim looked over Coach's shoulder and saw a worried look on Julie's face. She bit her bottom lip in fear for Tim. He looked down taking a deep breath, getting ready for what the consequences were that were coming at him.

Eric Taylor thought long and hard as he was glaring at Riggins. He wondered what the outcome of his conversation with him would end up being. "What the hell do you think you're doing ditching class with my daughter?"

Riggins glanced up, his hair falling to his face. "I'm sorry, Coach." He mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Coach raised his voice. "Give me a straight answer or you're out of here."

Riggins sighed, standing up straight to his coach. "Your daughter and I needed to fix some things." He stated.

Eric Taylor stared defiantly at one of his star players. But frankly, he couldn't see a star player anymore. He wasn't sure what he saw, to be honest. "You better tell me you ain't seeing my daughter."

"Sir, Julie and I are just friends," he shook his head and looked at the coach just wanting the conversation to be over.

Coach watched as the look on Tim Riggins' face was nearly pleading to not punish him. He shook his head, "You know, I'm thinking about kicking you out of our house. I swear to God, you make one move on my daughter, you can bet your ass you'll be kicked out faster than you can say football. Speaking of, don't even think about showin up to tonight's game because I can assure you, you won't be part of it."

Riggins shook his head, "Coach, I want to play."

"Yeah? Well you should've thought about that when you ditched school grounds with my daughter. I have made the decision to not have the number thirty-three on my field tonight and my decision is final. It's hard enough to have you living in my house." Eric Taylor was sick of him already. He pointed his finger at Riggins. "You listen closely; I'm watching you from now on. So you better think twice." He turned his back and left going straight for the car.

Riggins' eyes fell on Julie who was worried for herself and him. She had wondered what had just happened and what was about to happen to her. She watched as her dad climbed into the truck starting the car. He turned the truck around and she saw that Tim Riggins, being soaked by the rain, just stood there looking down at his feet while they drove away. She worried for his sake that he would be coming home tonight. She glanced at her father with a worried look but he didn't dare look at her. "Julie, I want you to be honest with me," he said. "I want you tell me what's going on between you and Tim Riggins."

Julie gulped and looked at her father. "Tim and I were just in a fight."

"About what?"

Julie freaked. What was she supposed to say? Tim Riggins took her virginity the night of the party so she was mad because she didn't remember and so he made her ditched and they hugged and made up. That wasn't going to cut and it sure was not appropriate. So she came up with a big fat lie that she knew was probably going to haunt her forever. "He was just being an idiot. We got in a fight last weekend and it was just bad. There was name calling and I didn't want to talk to him. He tried to get me to accept his apology but I wouldn't. So he took me away from school so we could actually talk – and we did and things got better."

Her father's jaw was still clenched and he was glaring as he watched the road closely. "I'm telling you, Jules. That boy is up to no good. You better watch yourself."

"You didn't kick him out did you?" Julie asked, concerned.

He rolled his eyes. "He's one step away from being kicked out. He's suspended from tonight's game."

Julie looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Can I stay home with him?"

The Coach looked at her, then back at road, then back at Julie. "What the… What the hell, Julie? Absolutely not. You're going to the game with Gracie and your mother to support the team."

"But, Dad, Tim will be all alone-"

"No buts. My answer is final. Riggins is a big boy. He can take care of himself." He mumbled.

"I'm tired of going to those games. I'm tired of seeing Matt making touchdowns every minute of the game. I'm tired of everything being all about him and the game. I'm just tired of it, okay? I don't want to support the team. For once, I just want to stay home and relax!" Julie admitted out loud.

"Well, sorry, Julie. But I don't want you home alone with Riggins, okay? He's a bad boy and he's up to no good." He shook his head.

"But don't you think he's changed? He's sobered up, he's running errands for you and Mom, and he's taking me to school and to dance class. I mean seriously, what is so bad about him that makes you not want me to stay at home with him? You have to trust me, Dad. We're just friends." Julie was at the verge of crying.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jules. I don't trust him, that's all." He said, shaking his head.

Julie leaned back in her seat rolling her eyes. "Fine then," she shrugged her shoulders folding her arms across her chest. "I guess I'll go to the game and watch my ex-boyfriend take all of the fame like I do every single Friday night. Yeah, that really sounds like a blast. Thanks, Dad."

"Consider it me doin' you a favor."

The rest of the car ride was silent. All Julie wanted to do was stay home. Her dad didn't trust her enough to stay home with Riggins even though they were only just friends. She didn't want to go to the game and watch Matt, her ex-boyfriend, take the victory once again. She was tired of it. She didn't want to watch the Panthers lose or win. She just didn't want it. She wanted to relax for once on a Friday night. But no, living in a small town, it was everyone's life to go to the local high school football game.

They drove through town and she noticed the signs on the doors of all the businesses: "Closed – going to the game." She frowned at how football-obsessed this town was. She loved football, but with her father being the coach and having it emotionally being part of her life, she began to grow tired of it. All Julie was asking for was just one small break. She just wanted to be with Tim for a night to hang out and to remember what it was like back when they were friends. But she wasn't sure what to think of her father not trusting Tim – or her for that matter.

She thought about the fight at school. She didn't really noticed how bruised his face was when they were talking but now that she thought about it, his face was bruise. She wondered if her father had heard about the fight, too. But she didn't want to risk saying anything because then Tim could have been kicked out for good and Julie didn't want that.

But Julie was glad the fight had happened. It's a silly thing to say, but she was relieved that there was someone out there to protect her. He was there to comfort her. She felt as if she could trust Tim with taking care of her and that she didn't have to worry about guys trying to get into her pants. She had Tim Riggins there to back her up and she knew that every guy was afraid of him. Literally.

Her father drove into the driveway of their house parking the car. "I'll be back. You're mom needs to catch up on some work but she'll be home in an hour or two." Julie opened the door getting out of the truck and her father watched her walk silently into the house. He worried about when Riggins got back to the house. But he couldn't stay. He had a team to prepare for tonight's game.

Riggins drove him with no radio on. He just thought about how lucky he was that he didn't get kicked out. He had wondered about what Julie had told him exactly when he got back into the car. All he could think about was the worry on Julie's face. He felt bad because he knew that if it wasn't for him, they would have never been in this situation. He pulled into the driveway to the Taylor's house and noticed there was no other car. He wondered if he was the only one there. He got out of his truck and brought in Julie's school bag. He locked his truck and walked in through the front door.

He walked over into Julie's room noticing she was sitting on her bed hugging a fluffy pillow with tears running down her cheeks and her hair damp. He sighed and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Um," he sighed. "You left your bag in my car." He mumbled setting the bag down on the floor. Julie set her pillow down and ran up to him wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Riggins wasn't expecting it and he wasn't sure whether to hug back or not, worried that Coach could walk in at any moment. But the time was right, and Julie really seemed like she needed a hug at the moment. So he wrapped his arms around her fragile body and squeezed her tight.

He took this moment in and prayed that it would last. He felt closer to Julie now. Not just because they had shared something intimately in the past. But because they both understood what each of them were going through. Riggins had thought of Julie Taylor as one of his closest friends.


	8. Chapter 8

***********PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE***********

**I'M BACK! My vacation was so much fun and I had a great new year! How was your guys' Christmas and New Years? IT'S 2011 GUYS! What's your resolution? (: **

**I just want to let y'all know that I literally JUST got home from vacation like a minute ago. You better love me because it's three in the morning right now and I'm updating my story when I could be laying in bed sleeping, huh? Lol, well since I am up and wrote during my VACATION I'm really hoping for a bunch of reviews! PLEASE READERS! Only takes one minute (: Or you can send me an email telling me your ideas and such. I would love to hear them! Please do so! :) **

**Just letting you guys know that I will not be updating everyday from now on. Possibly every other day or every two days. Just because my school schedule is a lot and I have improv and play practice and a bunch of shows this month :P but trust me, this isn't the end yet! There is still a lot more to go for this story ;) So please send me your ideas by emailing or if you just want to talk, I love that too (: PLEASE REVIEW! It just takes one minute to review, but like an hour to write this. So, return the favor please? (: **

**There's more to come! **

**-Madi.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight.

Julie waited in her mother's car while Tami was getting some last minute things for tonight's game. She grunted and wondered why in the world was she going to this thing? She could have stayed home and hung out with Tim watching movies. She could have pleaded her mother to let her stay because, knowing her mother, Julie knew she would have caved in. But why didn't she?

Julie wanted to be with Tim, but at the same time, she was a bit intimidated by him. They were friends but she still couldn't get over the fact of how awkward it would feel to be around him. She wouldn't be able to do it because she knew that they had done something together that _friends_ don't normally do.

Come to think of it, Julie wasn't even that close with Tim till it came to that night. She had never been _close _with him. They had only been acquaintances. He took her wherever she needed to go and they would go out to eat at the Alamo Freeze once in a while, when Matt wasn't working of course. They never had deep conversations; they talked about school, football, and friends. They talked about Lois, one of Julie's best friends, and her big crush on Riggins. Tim would smirk, always happy to know that another girl was crushing on him.

Julie just always noticed that whenever she was around him, she tended to be nervous and her stomach would churn. Even when she was angry at Tim, there was still something about him that made Julie yearn for his presence. She had a feeling that Tim felt the same way about her, too.

Tami came back to the car with two Panther jackets and a blue blanket to wrap around Gracie. She threw them in the back and started the car. "My, oh my, is it cold out there," Tami rubbed her hands together shivering. "Julie, you sure you're gonna be warm enough in that?"

"Yeah," Julie shrugged.

Tami kept her gaze on Julie wondering what had happened to her daughter. The daughter who always listened to what her mother said. What happened to the daughter who would always cuddle with her father on the couch watching football reruns? What happened to the daughter that would always have something to talk about the moment they picked her up from school? What happened to Julie, her prize-possession daughter?

"Alright," Tami sighed and put the car into reverse, pulling out of the driveway. "I sure hope Tim won't get himself into any trouble. I worry about that boy. He looked so down."

Julie wondered the same thing. God knows what kind of trouble he could get into in such little time. She worried about him and was starting to wish that maybe she had tried to beg her mom to let her stay. Football was literally all he had in his life. The last time he saw his father, he bruised up his face. His brother could care less about him, and the last person he lived with was a drug dealer who woke him up in the middle of the night with a rifle poking Tim in the chest.

"Yeah," Julie mumbled quietly. "I hope so, too."

Tim sat on the couch watching TV. He clicked through the channels until he found ESPN. Sports were the last thing he wanted on his mind but they seemed to be the only thing that he was interested in. He watched as they reviewed NFL players and Riggins laughed trying to imagine him getting there. "I'm too fucked up to get into NFL," he thought.

He leaned over and dropped the remote making it change the channel. "Damnit," Tim grunted and reached down. He sat back up and glanced at the TV. It was switched to the Panthers game and Tim laughed when he saw the score was twenty-eight to seven. The Panthers were losing big time and it was only the beginning of the second quarter. "See what you get when you decide to suspend Tim Riggins," he yelled at the television screen. He stood up, pissed. "Motherfucker," he mumbled underneath his breath.

He went into the garage and opened the refrigerator revealing three six-packs of beer. Riggins' frown had suddenly turned slowly into a smile. He knew they had been Coach's beers, but did Riggins care? He grabbed the three packs and walked back into the living room setting them on the table in front of him. He unscrewed the top and nearly chugged it. It had been too long since he had that stuff and he was going to have fun with it tonight.

By the fourth quarter of the game, he had finished a pack and half already. The bottles were spread across the coffee table. The Panthers were losing and Tim was about done with the game. He was ready to have some fun. He stood up walking to the kitchen standing by the phone. He picked it up chuckling to himself and dialed a number.

"Hello," he heard on the other end. He knew Jason Street would be home. He hadn't been going to the games lately ever since he was coaching. He used to be the star of the team but ever since his bottom half had been paralyzed, his life and dreams were ruined. But that didn't stop Tim Riggins from being his best friend.

"Jason Street," Riggins mumbled in a high pitched voice. "I knew you'd be home, buddy!"

"Riggins? What the hell? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be playing right now? Why are you calling from Coach Taylor's house?" Jason Street bombarded Tim with questions.

Tim chuckled, "Relax, Six! I live here now." He uttered. "And didn't you hear? I'm sus… sus… suspen… suspended! Yeah, that's the word."

"Riggins, are you drunk?" Street asked, trying to count all the times he had gotten late night phone calls from drunken Tim.

"Maybe… Maybe not." Riggins burped and slapped his knee, cracking himself up. He sipped some more beer.

"Look, you stay there. I'm coming to get you, alright?" Jason yelled through the phone.

Riggins pulled the phone away from his ear gulping down the rest of the beer. "No way, man. I'm coming to get you!" Tim smiled and pointed as if Jason was right in front of him. "Just let me grab another beer, okay?" Jason kept trying to interrupt but Tim wouldn't let him. "And no I will not share. See ya soon, Six." Riggins hung up the phone running back to the living room.

He grabbed another pack and walked outside with it. He could barely walk straight. He was mumbling illogical words as he walked to his car. He pulled out his keys and tried opening the car but he couldn't manage to get the key into the whole. "Aw man, the key is broken," Tim chuckled. He dropped them on the floor and strutted down the street. As he finished the beers he would drop them on the lawn of the neighbors' houses. He enjoyed it, beer after beer. He hadn't been this drunk in God knows how long. But he loved it.

Coach Taylor walked into the locker room silently with his team following behind. Nobody spoke, it was quiet and everyone went to their locker to change. There were a few whispers here and there but it was still dead silent. Coach stood in the front as everyone turned around at his attention.

"Saracen, Williams. My office. Now." He said walking into the office. Matt Saracen and Smash Williams looked at each other from across the locker room and walked in together. Eric was going through his computer as Saracen and Williams stood awkwardly in front of his desk. "What the hell was that, tonight?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow. He clutched both his hands to the collar of his pads.

"What do I mean?" He stood up and pointed his finger at the both of them, something he tended to do whenever he was mad. "I'll tell you what I mean. Forty-two to thirteen. That's what I mean. Where were your hearts? Were your eyes open?"

"Yes, Coach," Smash said clearly. "Our eyes were wide open."

"No," he shouted. "If your eyes were wide open maybe we would have won the game. If you put your heart into it, maybe we would have won the game. Clear eyes. Full hearts. Can't lose. Where were your heads tonight? Cause they obviously weren't in your helmets."

"It was just difficult, sir, without Riggins and all." Matt mumbled.

"Riggins or not, you do your best, because what if Riggins doesn't come back to the team? Ever thought about that? I suppose you two better start workin together or else the Panthers won't get to State." Coach sat back in his chair looking at them with stern eyes. Smash and Saracen stood there watching him closely. Coach sighed and shook his head. "Get the hell outta my office."

"Y-yes sir," Smash and Saracen both mumbled and walked out of the office. They shut the door behind them and Smash all the sudden started laughing. "Think he's pissed about Riggins and Little Julie Taylor?"

Saracen shrugged his shoulders and went to his locker, suddenly thinking of the words he just said. Was he speaking of Julie Taylor? The coach's daughter? Matt Saracen's ex-girlfriend? No, not Julie. Julie would never fall for a guy like Tim Riggins, Matt thought. Or would she?

Matt questioned if he wanted to turn around and asked what Smash was talking about. He turned once or twice and then came to the conclusion that if he desperately wanted to find out, now would be the time to ask. "Hey Smash," Matt called and wrapped a towel around his neck.

"Yo, what's up, Seven?" He turning around, greeting him with a slap on the hand.

"What were you saying again? About Tim and, uh, Julie. My ex," he mumbled quietly, looking to see if anyone around him heard.

"Oh, I see what's goin on here! Matt Saracen's jealous ain't he?" Smash shook his shoulder with his hand and people started laughing. Saracen awkwardly joined in.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't see Julie being with someone like… Riggins." Matt shrugged.

Williams stopped giggling and turned to Matt. "Look, man, all I know is that today Riggins got in a fight with some kid for Julie and then they ditched school together and drove off in the middle of nowhere," Smash shrugged. "Guess Coach caught them and was pissed!"

Matt's jaw dropped. Riggins and Julie? Never would he believe it to be possible but he figured Julie had changed since they had been together. Matt was with Carlotta and he was happy with her, but he actually felt a little jealous of them. Riggins and Saracen were so different from each other. Matt was the sweet, caring quarterback and Tim was the drinking, partying running back slob. Saracen rolled his eyes and went back to changing.

All the sudden, there was a slam on the door and everybody turned around thinking it would be some kind of angry mob running in because of their loss. It was sad how people react to a loss of a game in these small towns. Football was all this town had.

But it wasn't an angry mob. It was worse and smelled like extreme B.O. The team had all turned around to find a drunken Tim Riggins standing in front of them all with the cheesiest grin plastered on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all. I just want to apologize. I am still alive AND writing! lol I've been really busy ever since my second semester of school started. I just started rehearsals for the school musical everyday after school so I've been REALLY busy and I've been trying to find as much time as possible. BUT I AM BACKK! I am going to try and find as much time as possible to write for you guys (: BUT PLEASSEEE! Review? I still haven't been getting that many reviews or messages on my story lately. I'm just hoping that my readers are still out there and still love to read (: Soooo, sorry, this chapter is a little short. But there's more to come! Trust me! Review and I'll put the next chapter up!**

**ALSO! I am accepting messages or reviews that let me know any ideas for later in the story. I would love to hear your ideas and they would help me out! They are very much appreciated! (:**

**Thanks!**

**Madi.  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine.

Riggins stood in front of the team. They all gawked at one of their star players, ruining his chances of even coming back to the team. Riggins started chuckling and shook his head. "You guys look like I could use another drink. I mean seriously, forty-two to thirteen? I could do better if I were by myself," he shrugged trying to walk up to Smash but he tripped over and Smash caught him.

"Yo, man, you better get outta here. You're gonna get in trouble," Williams tried to advise him. Smash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him to the front door but Tim pushed himself away walking back to the rest of the guys.

"Nope, I'm good," he spoke, almost unclearly. "Come on, I just want to hang out!"

Matt joined in, "Riggs, I'll take you home once I'm done." He offered, speeding to finish up before Coach walked in to find Tim embarrassing himself. "Just sit down and stay put," he strictly ordered. Riggins fell down onto the bench stretching out his body out.

There were whispered rumors flying around the locker room as if it were the school's cafeteria. Matt could hear they were all about Julie, Tim, and Matt. Saracen was getting frustrated and felt like punching Riggins in the gut as hard as he could. But nothing was proven, not yet.

"Aw, Seven, you're such a sweet guy!" Riggins started speaking in a high toned voice like a girl. "How could Julie ever break up with someone like you?" Saracen clenched his jaw, holding it all back and just trying to finish getting ready. More whispers started and Matt was going crazy. "Star quarterback, lucky number seven. You have got it all, my friend!"

Matt mumbled quietly shaking his head, "I don't have anything."

"What was that?" Riggins sat up cupping his ear with his hand to hear him more clearly. "I understand what you mean though. Julie is a handful. Living with her is hard enough! She's so demanding and blah, blah, blah." He touched his stomach and burped. "Ugh, I don't feel good." He shrugged it off and stood up leaning against the lockers next to Saracen. Matt didn't make eye contact, but his hand was in a fist ready to start a fight. "But I don't mind her all that much," he chuckled with a shrug. Matt could smell the heavy amount of beer that lingered off of Tim's breath. "She's so damn sexy." Riggins bit his lip and looked off into the distance as if Julie was right in front of his eyes. "Bummer you didn't get to sleep with her," he shrugged.

Saracen's eyes widened and he glared at Riggins violently. "What are you trying to say, Riggins?" He asked with his jaw clenched.

"Hey Buddy, don't worry," he patted his shoulder. Tim walked passed Matt sniffing and wiping his nose trying to hide his next few words, "I was gentle."

Saracen reached his boiling point and literally jumped onto Riggins forcing him to the ground. Loud voices started in the locker room people yelling, "What just happened? Get him Riggs! Come on Seven, you can beat that guy!" Punches were thrown and kicks were kicked. Saracen had just hoped that the conversation hadn't been heard by anyone else.

Coach Taylor heard a loud commotion coming from the boys' locker room. "What could these goddamn kids be yellin' bout?" he grunted and grabbed his whistle walking out of his office. He found a group of boys surrounding something in a large circle all yelling things. He blew his whistle loudly and everyone stopped but for a few hushed grunts. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted and motioned everyone to get out of the way. He found his quarterback down on the floor fighting with Tim Riggins. His first thought was wondering how in the hell Riggins had gotten here. But his second thought was to stop this fight. "Get the hell up you two." Saracen stood up quickly but Riggins couldn't seem to get up. He tried but every time he tried he kept slipping onto his back. Guys from the sides were chuckling but when Coach turned glaring daggers at them they stopped and turned around quietly. "Get your ass up, Riggins."

After a couple attempts, Coach started getting impatient and picked Tim up himself getting a good whiff of the alcohol lingering on Riggins. He grimaced, disgusted by the fact that he was drunk and decided to show up in Coach Taylor's locker room. He rolled his eyes as he stepped back from Tim. "It's harder than it looks," Tim muttered under his breath.

"Are you drunk, Son?" Eric asked, glaring at Riggins.

"Maybe," he mumbled, with a slight chuckle.

"You want to tell me where you got that beer?" Coach raised his eyebrows. He knew where Tim got the beer but he just wanted to hear it for himself.

Tim chuckled, thinking of something funny to say, "You might wanna lock up your garage refrigerator from now on!"

Tim laughed hysterically. Matt Saracen, standing next him shook his head, not wanting to look at him. "May I go, sir?" Matt asked.

Coach nodded his head giving him permission to leave. Matt dashed to his locker grabbing his bag. He started walking and Tim spoke, "Hey, Matty! What about that ride?"

Matt ignored his glance and kept walking, "Forget it." There was a slam at the door.

Riggins made an 'o' shaped with his mouth. "Ouch, that hurt." He said sarcastically, holding his hand to his heart.

Coach Taylor watched Tim closely as he raised his voice, speaking to the rest of the team. "I want everybody heading on out in one minute – shows over." He grabbed Tim by the arm and forced him into his office. Tim sat in the chair in front of the desk but Coach stood at the door. "I don't know what to think right now. I don't know if I want you in my house. I don't even know if I want you on this team anymore."

Tim's mood changed slightly and he began groping his stomach. He spoke, but very unclearly, "Do whatever you want."

"I don't want you setting this kind of example for my daughter because I know you two are friends. I don't want Julie being around somebody like this," he shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"Coach," Tim said out loud with a quiet burp.

"What," Eric replied, not liking what he thought was about to happen.

"I'm g- gonna be s-sick," Riggins fell to floor reaching for the trash can and puked his brains out.

"Goddamn," Coach whispered to himself. He wanted to take Riggins home with him but he didn't want some drunk teenage boy living in his house – especially not with Julie in his house. It was dangerous and he wasn't sure if Riggins would commit to staying in the house all night. He would have to be supervised by the coach all night which was something Eric was not looking forward to.

Matt Saracen drove home fuming with anger. He could feel the swelling in his face and he was beginning to feel like he chose the wrong fight. He didn't want to get home to his grandmother and have to confess to her what had happened that night. All she would want to do was have a strict conversation with Coach.

Matt wasn't finished with Tim though. He wanted to hurt him more for what he did to Julie. That wasn't fair. He was supposed to be Julie's first, not Tim Riggins. She didn't deserve someone like him. All the sudden, Matt's thoughts turned to Carlotta. He had totally forgotten that even she would be awaiting Matt's arrival while she took care of his grandmother. He worried that maybe she would sense something was going on or if she would sense his jealousy for Tim and Julie. He had to calm his feelings before he reached his home or else things would get even more worse than they have already.


	10. Chapter 10

**I owe everyone a HUMONGOUS apology. It has been almost a year since I last updated this story. To be honest, I lost interest. But recently earlier today I read my email and saw that someone had put my story on their favorites/alerts list. And so have a few others. I thank those people ****so much. I went back and read the whole story and got on my computer and wrote more! I'm really sorry to all my fans. I know I have lost many. But I really hope to gain new ones and get more reviews. I really am hoping for everyone to enjoy this chapter 3 It's short, I know but there is more to come! And I can PROMISE you that!**

**Secret Kisses is BACCCKKKKK!**

**Please review! And let me know of your thoughts please. Reading over my reviews made me so happy. Yes, it really does encourage to write more.**

**Thank you guys for understanding!**

**-Madi :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten.

Julie stood in the bleachers as the last touchdown was made by the opposing team, ending the game. She looked at her mother's face as she held baby Gracie in her arms with that apologetic look she always gives her father after losing a game. "Great," Julie thought out loud. "More for sale signs in our yard tonight, huh?"

"Well, it happens, sweetheart." Tami patted Gracie's back and shook her softly in her arms. They both looked down at Eric Taylor's face. He was shaking his head as he walked away from shaking hands with the coach of the winning team. He looked at his players with an emotionless face then back at the ground. Tami couldn't stand the way Eric felt after losing a game and she wished that there would be an easier way to help him out. But he always refuses the helpful offers she gives him.

"Hey, Jules," a familiar voice came from behind both Tami and her daughter. Julie turned around to find Tyra in front of them both. "Hi, Mrs. Taylor," she flashed a reassuring smile. "I was wondering if Julie could keep me company. I was gonna go out to eat at Applebees. I'll drive her back home right after. I just haven't eaten much today and I'm absolutely starving." She chuckled and looked at Tami for a response.

Tami looked at Tyra for a moment thinking of her daughter going out in public after such a terrible loss. But then she remembers the fact that her little baby is growing up – whether she liked it or not. Julie is going to have to face bumps in the road every once in a while. And besides, Julie would throw a fit if Tami had said no. Lately, Julie seems to always be getting her way. "Sure, why not. Y'all girls have fun."

Tami sat back down in her spot on the bleachers watching as Julie and Tyra walked off together. She cradled Gracie in her arms trying to keep her warm. She looked down at the field and caught eyes with her husband. She shrugged her shoulders with an apologetic smile – the smile that said "Don't worry; we'll get em next time."

Julie and Tyra sat in Applebees together eating food. There were a lot of fans eating there that night of the game. There were lots of awkward stares and whispers towards Julie. But what Julie noticed was that not all of them were about losing the game. Some of the whispers she heard were about Julie herself. Whispers about her and Tim Riggins 'hooking up' and about him living in their home. Even Tyra was beginning to feel suspicious about it all.

Tyra debated whether or not to say anything. "Julie," she took in a big deep breath. "I didn't just bring you here to hang out. I think you and I both know that."

Julie paused from playing with the food on her plate. She set her fork down and sighed looking at Tyra. "I know."

"This is a small town, Julie. People talk. People talk _a lot_. I am just trying to look after you. You are like my little sister, you know? I don't want to see you getting hurt." Tyra leaned into the table as if getting ready to whisper. "Can you just tell me if the rumors are true? Are you and Tim – you know – _hooking up_?" Julie was almost afraid of what she just said and how fast the rumors have already started to spread after one week. "You can tell me, Jules. I can handle it."

"We are not hooking up." She emphasized that they weren't to get her point across. When she did, Tyra let out a sigh of relief. "But, um, we did."

Tyra's eyes widened feeling almost angry. Not at Julie, but at Tim for taking advantage of such a young girl. "You have to be kidding me. What? Why did you do that? You _know_ what Riggins is like Julie. You know him! It's only a matter of time before he's going to use you again just for his pleasure!" Tyra was speaking almost too loud in the restaurant. Even a few heads turned to see what the fuss was all about.

"Tyra, for God's sake, lower your voice!" Julie rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I know what Tim is like. Just allow me to take the time to explain. Please."

Tyra leaned back on her side of the booth folding her arms across her chest. She still kept the same glare on her face. "I'm listening."

"Remember last Saturday, the night of the dance?" Tyra nodded and Julie continued. "Well, that night I went to a party instead – with Tim. I met up with Rylie there, the boy from my English literature class. I guess he gave me way too many beers, but I remember we had a good time talking. That was all I remember from that night," Julie paused to swallow her spit and put on her guilty face, "Until the next morning. I woke up in my bed naked with the worst hangover. I felt so confused and nervous and scared and mad and just – so many mixed emotions."

"Oh no," Tyra even looked sad for what she would say next.

"Then I saw the shirt Tim was wearing from the night before on the edge of my bed. I was raging mad and upset. So later that day, the minute I saw him, I yelled at him. I yelled at him so much that I started to cry," Julie's breaths were shortening and tears were forming in my eyes. "I know I forgave him but I still hate him."

Tyra smiled apologetically, "It's okay to hate him still. He took away something very special from you." Tyra reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No, no, it's not that. Well… maybe it is. But there is more to it. We made up today. Things are better. When I am around him… I am happy. But once I am not around him, I feel like I hate him. I dread seeing him because I don't know what he is going to do. He took advantage of me once. It's not like it can't happen again!" Julie took a moment of silence thinking to herself. "You remember the tornado the week before the dance? It hit us while we were at the market getting groceries and he protected me. For some reason, I feel like he is there to keep me safe."

"Julie, you're scarin' me a bit," Tyra bluntly said raising her eyebrows. "I know what Tim is like, believe me when I say that. That right there, what you are explaining to me, is not Tim Riggins. That boy is a whole other person he wants you to believe. He's not going to sweep you off your feet, Jules. He's just not that guy. My opinion is that you stick with Matt. What is that boy doing anyway?"

Julie was hurt after hearing the truth. She knew it was the cold hard truth and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Julie just had to face it: Tim was not Matt.

That night of the game, Tyra drove Julie home from Applebees. Even though Tyra tried to hide it, Julie could still tell the tension she had about Julie's situation with Tim. Tyra had known what Tim was like. She knew his ways and exactly how he treated girls. The year before, Tyra had actually dated Riggins. Believe it or not, she actually had feelings for the guy even if it was just sex all the time. She'll admit, the sex was good, but she had come to the realization that it was all Tim had wanted. That is exactly the reason why she didn't want Julie seeing him.

When Julie and Tyra pulled up to the Taylor household there was a boy with a black hoodie sticking a sign on their front lawn. Julie assumed that it was a 'For Sale' sign which usually happened on nights that the Panthers lose. "Oh no, not again," Julie rolled her eyes and quickly got out of the car. "Hey you!" She yelled angrily surprising the guy and scaring him away. Julie looked at the sign stuck in the ground. When she saw the words on the sign she wanted to break into tears. The knot in her stomach was growing and she could feel Tyra's sorry eyes on her. Julie read the sign out loud to herself:

"Julie Taylor is a slut."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my lovely fans! I brought an AMAZING chapter for you all. One that you have been waiting for a REALLY LONG TIME. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! (: **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know your feedback on this chapter! I spent a good five hours working on it tonight so I hope it was all worth it. I want to know what you think! Please review and share with me your ideas on what you would like to see happen and what you thought on the chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**-Madi :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

Matt Saracen pulled up a couple houses down from the Taylor's house so he wouldn't be seen. He had been drinking. Not too many beers, but enough to know that he wasn't thinking clearly. It was around midnight and he knew that he had to make his move quickly and quietly. He just couldn't manage to get himself to move. It's almost as if his hands were glued to the steering wheel and he debated whether or not he should even do what he was about to do.

He forcefully closed his eyes thinking of himself punching Riggins. He could have finished him. Matt actually enjoyed seeing Riggins in pain for once. Usually Riggins is the one that caused all the pain. It's about time he got a taste of his own medicine, Saracen thought. Matt scoffed rolling his eyes at the thought.

He looked again at the house that his ex-girlfriend lived in. He couldn't help but think that maybe he could still be in love with her. They haven't spoken in months. Every time they even looked at each other it made things awkward. To him, Julie has changed. She's obviously changed if Riggins slept with her. What was she thinking? Matt couldn't believe her. How could she do this to him?

Matt took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed the sign from the back of his car. He felt the need to do this. Drunk or not, he needed to make his point known. He stormed out of his car and ran up to the grassy lawn of his coach's house putting his hoodie on so he wouldn't be seen. Quickly, he stabbed the sign into the lawn along with all the other 'For Sale' signs. He stepped back taking a good look at it.

He read the sign out loud, "Julie Taylor is a slut."

As the words spilled out of his mouth he heard a door slam. His eyes were wide as he turned trying to hide himself with the hood. It was Julie. He had to get out of there. Saracen didn't think that he would be caught and especially not by Julie herself. "Hey you!" Matt heard her precious voice. But that precious voice was angry and he had to get out of there. He started to run but then he remembered that she would see the sign. He almost ran back he knew she would run after him and see who he was. So he had to keep running.

He ran all the way to his car and got in quickly trying not to be seen. He could see the Taylor's yard from his window. He narrowed his eyes trying to get a good look. Julie had fallen to her knees. She was crying. Seeing her cry started to make Matt tear up himself. He didn't have any intention of hurting her. He never intended it to be like this at all. Matt was just angry at Tim. But he took out his drunken anger on poor Julie Taylor – his ex-girlfriend, whom he still _loved_.

Julie was on her knees looking at the cruel sign on her front lawn. She thought, what sick bastard would do this? There was a great big knot in her throat and she was beginning to feel the tears coming down her cheeks. She tried hiding them by covering her face with her hands.

Tyra had gotten out of the car and bent down next to Julie. "I'm getting rid of this Jules, don't you worry about it." With that, she stood up and yanked the sign out of the lawn and threw it in the back of her truck. "I can have a nice bonfire with this." She chucked to herself, walking back over to Julie helping her up on her feet. "Get inside and get a good night sleep. Ya hear me? Don't talk to Tim. Just forget about it. Take a bath if you need to. Do whatever you need to do to relax."

Julie nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah, you're right." She sniffed wiping away the tears. She made eye contact with Tyra and pulled her into a big embrace. "Thank you, Tyra."

"No problem, girl. Now get in there. I'll see you Monday. If ya need anything, just call." Tyra patted Julie on the shoulder and got into her car leaving.

Julie walked into her home quietly trying not to disturb anyone. What she expected was quietness in her home and for no one to be awake. But it was the exact opposite. When she walked through the door she heard yelling coming from down the hall from her parent's room. All the lights were on, too. This was definitely not what Julie wanted right now.

She ignored the yelling – it would be over soon – and walked further into the house and trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying. Julie walked by the living room and saw Tim sitting with his face in his hands. Julie did her best to get passed him without being seen or heard by him, but she was unsuccessful.

"Taylor, is that you?" She heard Tim's familiar raspy voice from behind her.

She paused in the hall and turned around with a fake smile. "Yeah," she sighed walking closer to him. "It's me."

"Ya, um, I think it's time that I go," he sighed.

"Wait, do you mean that you're leaving?" Julie's eyebrows rose. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Julie sat down next to him on the couch worried. Tim tried his best not to make eye contact. "I got drunk and-"

She cut him off. "Tim you're always drunk."

He rephrased his words. "I got _really_ drunk. I did a lot of things that I probably shouldn't have done."

"What did you do?" She wondered if she even wanted to hear him say it.

Tim took a long deep breath shaking his head. "There was a fight. It was in the locker room after the game. I showed up, even though I wasn't supposed to. And that's that."

"No, Tim. Tell me what happened," Julie demanded.

"Saracen. He punched me. So I fought back."

Julie shook her head not believing it. Her ex-boyfriend throwing a punch? It wasn't like Matt at all. Matt was the calm, patient, and good guy. Not the guy that threw punches around whenever he pleased. Julie Taylor did not understand. Was Matt even the same guy since their relationship? "I can't believe it."

"Believe it 'cause it happened." Tim shrugged.

"So you are just going to leave?"

He chuckled and stood up angrily. "You know what? I don't even know. If I leave, where do I go? Billy doesn't want me! You don't want me! Your mom doesn't like me! And Coach obviously wants me the hell out of here!"

Tim was raising her voice at her and she stood up stepping back from him. "Well then that's your problem. Maybe you should have thought of that before you got completely wasted!"

"Oh that's my problem? I'm sorry Taylor but if you didn't know this already, I always am! You obviously do not know me! You don't know where I'm from! You don't know what I've been through! You don't understand my life! I've got some major issues and you do not want to get into it."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Oh you think you're going through a tough time? Is this how you handle your _'tough times'_? Sleeping with innocent girls and not even giving a damn about what they think? You have no idea what I've gone through this week! You have no fucking idea! I was just in yard crying my eyes out because there was a sign that said 'Julie Taylor is a slut.' And I have no clue why some cruel person could do that to me." Tim was silent. "You have no idea what I have been dealing with. I had a _good_ reputation you know. Until this last week! Guess what! I'm the school slut now! Isn't that just dandy? I went from being the perfect little Coach's daughter that dated the cute, sweet, and innocent quarterback to the school slut that is fooling around with Tim Riggins." Riggins rolled his eyes looking away from her. "Next time you want to say how bad your life is… think about what you've done to cause other people's lives miserable." He couldn't even think of a decent reply to say her. All he did was ignore her. Julie was ashamed in him. After all they've been through in the past week and he decides to go out on her now. She shook her head in shame. "Go home, Tim."

"Go _home_? Tell something, Julie. Where is _home_?"

Her shame turned in to guilt. That guilt turned into feeling sorry for him. She felt bad from telling him to go home but in her head she still felt like she meant it. She didn't want to see him anymore. Even though they had made up, it still didn't change things or made them better. Seeing him in her own home just reminded Julie that he took advantage of her and she hated him so much for that.

But Julie stayed quiet and looked at everything in the room except for him when she could feel his eyes burning into her skin. She fought the urge to make eye contact. Tim sneered. "I've heard enough. I'll go now." He grabbed his bag of things and he started towards the door.

Julie felt terribly guilty. She knew that he was the reason he was leaving. But she also knew that she was the only reason that he was staying. It was all for _her_. Julie grunted second guessing what she was about to do, but she didn't want Tim to leave no matter how much drama he stirred up. She couldn't just let him go without letting her know how she actually felt. She had to show him that possibly things could change and that if he proved it, he would be able to stay.

Tim was already outside while Julie stood thinking. But she had made her final decision. She dropped her bag and ran out the door. She was too late though. Tim's black Chevy Silverado was pulling out of the driveway. "No!" She screamed. She ran further up to the end of the sidewalk. "Tim, come back!"

In his rearview mirror, Tim could see the young Julie Taylor running after him. In that brief second he began to think:

He's leaving because he has to. There is no going back for Tim Riggins. It's not what he does. He won't go back to Billy's. He can't go back to the Taylor's and he most certainly will _not_ go back to that insane drug dealer's home. Where did Tim Riggins belong anyway? He didn't belong anywhere. Where ever he was at the moment was the place that he stayed. There was no looking back for him.

But when he looked back in his rearview mirror and saw Julie running, he felt needed. Feeling needed was something Riggins never felt. The thought of it put a slight smirk to his face as much as he didn't want to.

Julie Taylor needed him. And God Damnit, he needed Julie Taylor, too.

He pressed on the break and put the car into park in the middle of the street. There were no cars that would mind. It was one o'clock in the morning and no one was out. Tim Riggins stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards Julie who was still running further down the street. As they became closer they began to pick up the pace and Julie leaped into his arms into a tight embrace.

Riggins let her down on her feet and they pulled apart. Julie had the cheesiest grin on her lips – lips that Tim could not take his eyes off. He smirked lifting up Julie's chin and pulling her towards him. Their lips met in a _hot_, _sizzling_, _romantic_ _kiss_. Tim's hands caressed Julie's waist as he pulled her closer to his body. He gave her a kiss that she would always remember and never forget.

They pulled apart grinning at each other. "See, I knew that you wouldn't leave," Julie joked.

Tim chuckled rolling his eyes playfully before pulling her in for another kiss. "Oh, shut up, Taylor."

* * *

******PLEASE READ******

****** ON MY PROFILE IS A LIVE POLL! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT IN 'SECRET KISSES'! PLEASE SHARE WITH ME YOUR IDEAS. DON'T BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE DO IT (:  
**


End file.
